


As the Pain Fades

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: Tiberious Stone used, abused, and passed around Tony Stark for years. Now Stark is out of the relationship, and onto a better one, with people who actually care about him. And he thinks he's ready to take the next step.AU can be found here: http://ifdragonscouldtalk.tumblr.com/post/161975411217/how-about-tony-growing-up-with-tiberious-stone-andOriginally written for tumblr.





	As the Pain Fades

It had been well over a year since they had been together, and Tony had realized in that time that he never really had any clue what happiness was. Steve and Bucky were always patient and gentle with him, never pushed him into things, listened to what he wanted. Despite that, and despite knowing the two still had each other, he felt guilty that they never pushed him for more, that he was keeping himself from them. Sometimes his anxiety got the better of him and he thought maybe they didn’t want him – after all, he had been used before – even though he knew that wasn’t true. 

Today, he thought he was ready. Bucky was kissing him sweetly, just the way he liked, and Steve was stroking his arms, kissing his neck, both gently touching whatever bare skin they could reach. He loved the attention, and they knew it. He shivered as he felt Steve’s teeth scrape across his shoulder, gently pushing Bucky’s lips apart with his tongue and humming into his mouth happily. Bucky made a rumbling sound in his chest and he giggled, rubbing his fingers along the larger brunet’s scalp. He pulled out of the kiss as Steve nuzzled his hair, saliva stringing their lips together. He was out of breath, but he couldn’t tell if it was from anticipation, anxiety, or Bucky’s lips. 

“I’m ready,” he whispered. 

His boyfriends froze, tense lines against his body, and they were quiet for a moment too long, making him wonder if they really didn’t want him. “I-I mean, we don’t–”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked breathlessly, his voice low with what Tony realized was want. He shuddered, and couldn’t help but think of Tiberius. But this was a different kind of want: it was lustful, certainly, but full of care and trepidation and the promise of romance, and an edge of tears that Tony couldn’t place. Tiberius had never sounded like that. “You want to do this? You want this?” 

“Yes, yes, I want this. I want  _you_. I’m… I’m not scared anymore. I know you guys won’t hurt me and I… I just want to feel good about myself again.” He couldn’t see Steve, but he could feel the blond shudder against him, and he could see Bucky slowly break into a wolfish grin that never failed to get him bothered, all teeth and promises. 

“Oh yeah, sweetheart,” Bucky drawled, and Tony shuddered with Steve this time. “We’re gonna make you feel real good. Gonna make you feel so good, I promise. You’re so beautiful, darlin’. Thank you for lettin’ us do this with you.” Steve was lavishing his neck again, sucking light spots and biting softly, and Tony whimpered. It was so gentle, and it was  _Steve_ , his boyfriend, who loved him,  _his boyfriend was marking him_ , and oh God, Bucky could feel that, couldn’t he? It seemed Bucky certainly could, because his grin grew wider as he slowly peppered Tony’s face with soft kisses and rubbed circles into his abdomen, waiting to be invited lower. 

“Thank you so much, Tony. I’m so glad– I’m so glad you want this,” Steve was whispering into his ear, hot and heavy, and it tickled but it was exactly what he needed. “It would’ve been fine if you didn’t, of course but… Oh God, getting to do this with you, Tones?” Both faltered off, seemingly unable to put their emotions into words, and Steve ground into Tony’s ass. Tony squeaked and shuddered, pressed between the two and able to feel both of them. Bucky was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, tongues battling, and it was the best kiss he’d ever had, and, well, now that he was thinking about it,  _what else could Bucky do with those lips?_  So he ground back against Steve, ready to give as good as he got, because he had missed out on so much with his boyfriends but he wasn’t going to miss any more. 

Somehow they moved from lying down to sitting up, Steve against the headboard with Tony in his lap and Bucky hovering between their open legs, all three nervous and excited, wanting to make the best of this. “Can I take your shirt off, doll?” Bucky asked, his voice rough, and Tony nodded, humming in agreement and tilting his head to expose more of his neck to Steve’s mouth. Bucky gently stripped off his t-shirt, and then Steve and Bucky’s shirts were also gone, and there were hickies on Tony’s shoulder and gentle fingers on his chest. He twitched when Bucky’s tongue flicked over his nipple, unable to hold back a soft moan, biting his lip. Steve hummed in curiosity, reaching around and flicking the nub that wasn’t being played with by Bucky, and Tony squirmed a bit in his lap. 

“Stop,” he whined softly, even though he didn’t really mind. “I… I want more.” Steve laughed a bit, turning his head to kiss him thoroughly. 

“Alright babe,” Bucky chuckled. “Can I take off your pants?” Tony, unwilling to break his contact with Steve, gave a thumbs up, and shivered when the cool air hit his legs. “Do you want to leave the underwear on?” Tony shook his head, wrapping a hand in Steve’s hair. “God, you two are so hot when you kiss.” Tony shivered harder when the cool air hit his length, and Bucky swore. He broke the kiss, looking at his brunet boyfriend in alarm. 

“What’s wrong?!” 

“You’re gorgeous,” Steve gasped. “Look at you, Tony, your body. You’re beautiful, baby.” He felt himself blush all the way to his shoulders, and then he was being kissed again, more frantically as he felt Steve’s erection press into his ass. 

“Can I touch you?” Bucky asked, and Tony had barely given a thumbs up when Bucky’s mouth was on his head, his tongue swirling around the head expertly. Tony gasped into Steve’s mouth, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure.  _So that’s what else he can do with his mouth._  

Tony was already panting and squirming by the time Steve and Bucky undressed the rest of the way. “Are you sure you still want to do this? You have to tell us if you want to stop.” Bucky was frowning at him, and Tony smiled up at him from where he was laid on the bed. 

“I want this. I want you. I feel so good right now.” Bucky smiled a bit, leaning down to kiss him. Steve reappeared, gently parting Tony’s legs and settling in between them. 

“I’m gonna open you up, okay baby?” Tony nodded, smiling when Steve kissed his inner thigh and when Bucky positioned his legs under his head as pillows. 

He always knew that Steve was good with his hands – he had seen his artwork, and knew what it took to create things like that, being an engineer – but he had never really  _appreciated_  it until now. Steve used far more lube that Ty ever had, smoothing and softening the way slowly, gently working him open in a way that was perfect but also not enough and drove him  _wild_. His toes curled, unable to hold back his moans and whimpers. “ _More already_ , Steve.  _Faster_.” 

“Patience, doll,” Bucky mumbled as Steve kissed his thigh and continued to work him, his hands carding through Tony’s curls. “It’s been awhile for you. We’re gonna make you feel good, don’t you worry.” 

Finally,  _finally_ , Steve pulled his fingers out, rolling on a condom and lubing himself up before wiping his hand on the comforter, lining himself up. “Is this okay, Tony? Do you still want this?” 

“Yes,” Tony hissed, nearly desperate at this point. “Yes, yes.” 

He arched up as Steve pushed in slowly, asking every step of the way if this was okay, if it felt good, if he needed to stop, and he felt so good, he felt so  _loved_. He clutched at Bucky’s thighs, and knew there would probably be indentations of his fingernails. And then Steve was fully seated, easily, without pain, and was kissing all over his chest, his shoulders. 

“Are you okay, doll?” 

“It doesn’t hurt.” 

“Of course it doesn’t. We wouldn’t hurt you.” 

“It’s… It’s supposed to hurt.” Bucky and Steve looked stricken. 

“Oh, Tony, no. No, it’s not.” 

“Let us show you.” 

Tony didn’t remember much more but a mess of sensations, sounds, and his boyfriends’ voices, but none of it was pain. It was all  _good good good,_ pleasure running through him, so much that he could cry. 

He couldn’t really remember, but he didn’t think he had ever had an orgasm that intense before. His legs twitched with the aftershocks as his boyfriends positioned themselves on either side of him, both drawing him close, kissing his face and shoulders and neck. 

“Was that okay?” Steve asked, worried. Tony couldn’t do much else but nod, his throat raw and tight, and then he was crying. “Wha- What’s wrong?” 

“I love you guys so much. I love you s-so much. We can do this again, right?” 

“Of course we can do this again. We love you too.” 


End file.
